1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release mechanism for such type of camera to which a motor winding unit may be selectively coupled to carry out rapid sequence film exposures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a release mechanism for mechanically transmitting the motion of a shutter button to a shutter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to attach a winding unit driven by a motor such as motor drive apparatus or autowinder to the main body of a camera having a hand operable winding member in order to carry out rapid sequence film exposures. A motor winding unit used for this purpose is conventionally so designed that after releasing the shutter, the motor of the unit drives the winding shaft of the camera and after completion of winding, a mechanism associated with the motor actuates mechanically the release mechanism provided within the main body of the camera. Therefore, the camera to which such a motor winding unit is adaptable must have a mechanical connecting means for operatively connecting the release mechanism within the camera body with the motor winding unit and a very complicated related mechanism for detecting the completion of winding and operating said mechanical connecting means through the rotation of the motor. For these reasons, it was necessary for such motor winding unit to have a large size. This constitutes an important disadvantage involved in the use of such motor winding unit.